


Kurt and Adam Give A Duet A Go

by GoldenSlumbers0919



Series: Giving It A Go [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSlumbers0919/pseuds/GoldenSlumbers0919
Summary: Adam has the chance to sing in front of a crowd and wants Kurt to duet with him.





	Kurt and Adam Give A Duet A Go

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little snippet of Kurt and Adam's still blossoming relationship.  
> I'm on Tumblr and may start posting my fics there soon as well.

Choir practice had become something for Kurt that it was supposed to be in high school, but had rarely actually been. Stress relief. A way to blow off steam, practice his vocals, and maybe on occasion show off a little. He was with Kenzie ,the mohawked girl eagerly discussing possible punk numbers with him, and they were thinking about getting a few other members into their performance as well. Kenzie was ruffling Kurt's hair, claiming she was make him at least look properly punk for their performance and would start with the hair today.

Adam practically bounced in the room, drawing everyone's attention even as he took a moment to give Kurt a quick kiss in greeting.

"You seem peppy," Kenzie commented.

"That's because there's a showcase coming up and I convinced the Dean of Vocal Performances to let me partner up with a certain countertenor for a duet."

"You didn't." Kurt's eyes were wide.

"Yes, I did." Adam's smile faltered a little. "Was that not okay?"

Shaking his surprise off, Kurt beamed. "It's more than okay, it's just..."

"Just?"

The couple noted most of their friends were looking at them curiously.

"Talk later," Adam suggested.

"Later." Kurt smiled as he agreed.

After an hour or so of goofing off and toying around with new arrangements, Kurt and Adam decided to take the subway back to Bushwick to discuss choreography. On the subway Kurt smiled at Adam.

"I really appreciate you getting Madam Tibideaux to let me do a duet with you."

"Any opportunity to hear you sing, especially if I get to sing with you." Adam put his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"It's just that it's your senior year, you should take any chance you can to have to spotlight on you and get your name out there."

"Which I have been, mostly for plays instead of musicals. Who's to say I'm not being entirely selfish and manipulative with this is the first place?"

"You personality and morals."

"Fair enough," Adam chuckled. "What I mean is not only do I want to sing with you, I think it could actually help me in the long run. You have a wonderful stage presence and a lovely voice and with the right duet, we'll sound brilliant."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely. You know I think the world of you, but I wouldn't risk either of our reputations if I thought you couldn't do it. We've both worked too hard to throw that away. We have a week to put together something fabulous, and no one does fabulous like you do."

"Selfishness, manipulation, and blatant flattery, it's like I never knew you," Kurt teased.

"I've been caught red handed, the polite British thing is just a front to lure unsuspecting men into my arms."

"They are nice arms." The paler man curled a little into his boyfriend's side.

"Mm, maybe I won't need the ruse after all then." Adam landed a playful peck on Kurt's cheek. "I'm now going to be a total git."

"We could go full jerks and sing Schadenfreude from Avenue Q," Kurt jokingly suggested, causing Adam to burst out into a fit of laughter.

"I can see Madam Tibideaux's face now," Adam gasped.

Instead of discussing choreography for the Apples, the couple tried to pick a duet to sing as the Dean had given them only one requirement. Amuse the audience wuth humor and after a trip on Google to look up a few contenders, they found a song that fit the requirement and shared a smile. When Rachel got home, they asked her to give them a review, the girl giggling a few times as Adam slightly exaggerated his accent as he sung.

"That was great," Rachel applauded lightly. "You're definitely going to humor them in a good way, even Madam Tibideaux should be happy with it."

A week later found them in the Round Room, Kurt brushing off Adam's suit. Both men were wearing pin striped navy suits that looked like they had come straight from the fifties. 

They each also had bowler caps perched on their heads, earning a few raised eyebrows. Their intent became clear when they were called up to sing and performed Brush Up On Your Shakespeare from Kiss Me, Kate. Kurt had adapted a Brooklyn accent for the song, most of the audience chuckling, but for once, Kurt didn't worry that they were laughing. In fact, once they had finished singing about wooing girls, the received a standing ovation and bowed before returning to their seats.

After a few more enjoyable performances, it was intermission time. A girl walked over, twirling her sleek, ginger hair around one finger. Internally, Kurt rolled his eyes and braced himself to listen to the pretty red head flirt with his boyfriend. He was more than a little surprised when the girl batted her eyelashes at him.

"Kurt, right? I'm Jane, and that was quite a performance up there."

"Oh, thank you." Kurt smiled.

"I guess I was wondering if you liked wooing girls."

"Not particularly, no."

"Long term or one night kind of guy?"

"Long term," he clarified. "Two relationships my whole life."

"No way, a dashing guy like you had to have had people lining up for a chance."

"Maybe," Kurt shrugged. "I'm from a small town in Ohio and dated one of the only out guys I knew for a long time."

"Wait, out? Like, out of the closet kind of out?" Her eyes were the size of saucers now.

"Yes, actually, this is my boyfriend, Adam."

Smiling, Adam reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize..."

"No need to apologize," Adam assured her. "It just means we did our jobs."

"You really did, I had no idea. Looking now though, you two look really good together."

The three made small talk for a few more minutes before parting to return to their seats.

"Should I be jealous," Adam joked as Kurt put his phone away, Jane's number added.

"Not at all, she's not really my type."

"Then I feel so much better."

When the show was over, Kurt and Adam walked to the subway station together, Kurt smiling at him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Letting me do this with you. I mean, it was your chance to shine-"

"And I wanted nothing more than to share it with my talented boyfriend."

"Are you ever going to let me actually thank you for something?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps. You'll just have to stick around to find out, won't you?"

Kurt smiled and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. "I plan on it."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and what you may like to see. Not sure when, but eventually I'm going to write their first time together.


End file.
